A unforgettable sleepover
by Eisblume77
Summary: Three friends, a sleepover and an unexplainable journey to the universe of Trollhunters...let's see what the future holds for our new heroes
1. Chapter 1

\--Sebastians POV--

"I didn't think it would end like this. I mean… they can't just leave them like this!", Ianara complains. The brown-haired girl sits on the couch next to me with her head in her hands. We have just seen the final season at Katharina's house and are now sitting a bit stunned on her couch from the end. I don't know what I should think about this finale.

Katharina hugs her compassionate and says: "Well, at least it won't be the end. There is still 3 Below coming out. And I'm sure that series will be" she makes a dramatic pause and looks me in the eyes with a wide grin "out of this world". At that pun, Ianara and I burst out laughing and Ianara playfully hits the blonde's shoulder.

"Ow. I see, you need a bit space," Kathi remarks and gets up from the couch, "I'll go and grab me a Caprisun to drink, you guys want something too. Weve got four-star drinks".

Now we begin to laugh again and I reply laughing: "Ice tea for me would be cool," Ianara asked for just water. After a minute she returns with our drinks and her Caprisun. She hands us our drinks, opens the Caprisun and sits back on the couch.

As she does this she asks: "Hey guys, how do you think the story would have ended if we were in it?" "Probably", ianara says "Maybe we would have been able to prevent some things" "Wait, would we still now about what will happen?" I ask Kathi.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have anything other to help us, since Jim and the others would have all the cool stuff," she explains. "So we would have to rely on the Trollhunter team on protecting us," Ianara says thoughtfully. I nod.

"Wouldn't that be kinda awkward. Just going to them like Hello guys, I know who you are, what will happen in the next months and want to help you to a better ending", Kathi says, a bit loud. At this, we all burst out with laughter.

The next moment we hear from upstairs "Children, go to sleep, it's already 22.17!" "Sorry mom!", Kathi kinda yells up. you know, the kind of yell that is a loud whisper. "I should get myself ready for bed" she whispers to us "you can go to sleep if you like"

"K, Goodnight", I just say as I roll over and cover myself with my blanket. It was already late, for my standards, and I was pretty tired. We could have continued watching tomorrow but needed to know how it would end.

"Hey Ianara, I bet Basti, will be asleep as soon as I get back" Kathi whispers to her friend, probably thinking I couldn't hear her anymore. but sadly, she was never the best in whispering.

That comment brought Ianara to giggle. I can't be mad tho. it is true that I go to sleep pretty early.

Trollhunters... with us three? Now that would be fun.

I wake up and instantly know something is wrong. or rather everything. Why do I know everything is wrong? Easy. I am not in Katharina's living room anymore, but in a bedroom. not mine, obviously. Also, I am not someone's pyjama. Can't be mine.

As I look around this familiar bedroom I notice a poster with the words Gunrobot with the Alien heroin.

Now it hits me. _This is the room from Jim Lake. And I am in it. WHY! I WAS IN KATHI'S LIVING ROOM JUST A MOMENT AGO._ All those thoughts are now racing in my head. I feel like screaming. _Maybe this is all a dream. Just pinch yourself!_

With this thought, I close my eyes and pinch myself. I open them again aaaannnd... Nothing. Still in Jim's bedroom_. Okay, new plan, water. Go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face._

In the bathroom, I splash water on my face annnnnnd... STILL NOTHING.

It's getting a bit frustrating.

As I lean on the sink I notice something new. My appearance has changed. Only a bit, but still. My once brown hair is now black and I think I got a bit taller too.

_Okay, recap. I am in Jim Lakes house, Am probably wearing his clothes and look a bit more_

_like him. Conclusion, I am now Jim Lake..._

_I don't like this conclusion._

_How could this happen? Is there a way back? Why is-_

my thoughts are stopped by the sound of a door opening and closing. Someone's here. _This didn't happen in the show._

While I make my way down to investigate the noise, my thoughts are running wild again. _Who could that be? DO they know something about this? WHO would visit someone so early in the morning? At least I think it is morning. I normally wake up pretty early._

When I enter the living room I see someone. A boy or girl (honestly, I don't know) with orange hair that goes till their ear and a familiar face. They remind me a bit of Toby if he were a bit thinner. Or much more.

They don't really seem to do anything except looking around, smiling to themselves.

As Im getting closer they finally notice me a bit startled. "Good morning Jimbo", they say enthusiastically, with a voice that seems familiar "sorry if I woke you up, buuuuuuut I need to talk to you." While waiting for my answer this Toby sits down on the couch, cross-legged

That face, the voice and the sitting position.

"...Kathi..?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Kathis POV-

"...Kathi..?"

"Oh thank god," I say and grin, "I thought I would be alone here." "Me too," he says with a small smile and sits next to me. "For a sek I thought you were Jim. God, how bad would it have been if you were? I would have needed to act like Tobi the whole time" I ranted. Man, it is good to talk to someone.

"Didn't think you'd look like this tho" I say, gesturing at his body "you look much more like Jim then I thought you would" "Yeah, and you... don´t really look like Toby" at this, I couldn't help but laugh. He's right, I don't.

"But I still changed. Like the orange hair, which is great, by the way. AND I don't need glasses anymore!" I proclaim enthusiastically and stood up. "I CAN FINALLY SEE!" I make a little pause to look around and appreciate that I could see. No squinting required anymore. "Buuuut my braces are back, to there's that" I groan and touch my braces. And I thought three years of dental punishment were enough.

"So we both changed, but why," I ask as if he could just tell me the answer. This question was ín my head since I looked in the mirror. Why would our bodies have to change? "Maybe to make us look more like the characters we now take place of" Basti returns thoughtfully "Think about it because we are now Jim and Tobi we need to look more like them."

I thought about it and respond: "Maybe whatever brought us here, changes us-" "-so we could fit in the story" Sebastian completes the sentence. But why. Why would this happen?

"So... what now?" Basti asks. "We play our roles," I answer with determination "Maybe if we finish the story, we´ll get back home." or we´ll stay here forever as the characters. That's how it normally works in the stories I read_._ If you are transported in a world of a short, play along. besides, I would love to meet the Trollhunters gang. Even though I´ll never meet Tobi and Jim.

"Ok, I can deal with the trolls, but what about school?", Basti asks. I'm not sure about that either. I´ve seen the first two seasons so often and they have never said the school schedule. Toby didn´t have a planer in his room, which now looks kinda like a war zone after I looked through it for comfortable clothes. And the planer of course. Though it was only my second priority. _Come on Kathi, where would a teenager have his school stuff written up._

"Phones!" I proclaimed excitedly. My friend only looks confused at me, since he didn´t hear my inner monologue. "Where their school hours are written up. At the beginning of every year, you get the timetable for the year. What do you do with it? You photograph it! Bast, go change and look for your phone, we´ll go to school!" He nods and runs to the stairs, where he pauses and asks me, "But we don't have their passwords, how can we open their phones?" "The fingerprint scanner. Since we are them we have their fingerprint". After that, he nods and goes upstairs.

I go to my bag, which I put next to the door, and get out Tobys phone, ready to use the fingerprint scanner to open it, only to find out that apparently, Toby doesn´t use passwords. _How can´t he have a password? Is it because he was too lazy to make one? Or did the animators not animate it and because of that he doesn't have one. _

_Let's not think about it now. _I begin to look through the gallery. it has surprisingly few photos of Toby. At the very bottom is what I was looking for, the timetable. I send mine to Jim's phone number with the text ´Found mine´.

So now I'm officially ready for school. Except, I don't have anything for lunch. Since Basti is not there yet I can make some sandwiches for school. I did have breakfast, but it was only a slice of bread with only butter on it. So better safe than sorry. Anyway, I don't want my stomach to practice a whale song in class.

Before I put away the phone, I look at the time. Only 7:26 am. _Wow, if we hurry up, we could even watch live how Kanjigar is being killed. Maybe we could save him too! ...no he needs to die, for the story. Besides, Basti would probably want him dead too. He would if he could even help Bular kill him. That would not make a good first impression._

"Got it!" my bro announces as he walks to me, fully dressed in Jim's clothes "...What are you doing in the kitchen?" What? I'm not... Oh. Now I see it. while I thought about Kanjigar I must have gone in the kitchen on autopilot to make a sandwich. But stopped, looking at a knife, with the bread in front of me and the ingredients on the side.

"Making sandwiches, want one for school?" I ask, a bit sheepishly. As if I'm caught doing something bad. "No thanks, I don't really eat anything in the morning." After a nod, I continued making the sandwiches. I will make one for Barbara too. Can´t ask Sebastian to cook her something, he doesn't know how to cook. I think.

After I made the sandwiches, I placed everything away and put my sandwich in a paper bag. I went to the door with my bro and put my lunch in my backpack before putting it on my back."Welp, ok Jimbo, let's go to school"

We biked through the woods, Basti was really good on the bike. He had no problems, while I almost fell on my face about three times and am lying on it right now. I planned on walking down the canal with my bike, tripped and scraped my hands. And my bike slid after me. "Nailed it" was all I could say as I got up.

"You ok?" Basti says to me, not looking at me. "Yeah, I just fell on my face, everything is going as planned", I respond sarcastically as I get up. I look to him, he's crouching next to a pile of stones and looking through them. Actually, he's just turning over rocks. "Wow, what a suspiciously placed pile of rocks, rIght Jim," I say, with even more sarcasm, which brings ´Jim´ to chuckle.

"This pile of rocks knows my name", he quotes Jim while smiling at me. "Wow, what a solid discovery" I joke as I go to him and sit next to him. "Yeah, this rocks" he replies. We both laugh at our horrible stone jokes. _This is what my life became. Joking about rocks at the murder/suicide place from a Trollhunter while his best friends watch. Could be worse, actually. Like, being here while Kanjigar fights against Bular. That would be bad._

Looking around, I see a drain tunnel, in which glowed six eyes spying at us. I look directly at them, smiling, at which the eyes disappeared in the tunnel. Laughing I say to my ´Jim´"Jim, I think-"

"SEBASTIAN."

I scream. This scream could have broken glass. Sebastian got started too, but rather because of my scream than of the voice.

"HOLY SHIT! Why does it need to be so sudden", I say, laughing out of nervosity. _Seems like it uses his real name._ Now I begin looking through the stones for the amulet. I may have not found it, but I found a metal ring. Don´t know how it got in there and it may not be the amulet, but ill keep it.

"Found it", Basti announces and holds up the Amulet. "That's not an amulet, that's a medal! Why would it be an Amulet? An Amulet has a string attached to it" I rant, still a bit nervous from the scare that the Amulet gave me. I stand up and go get my bike, putting the metal ring in my backpack while walking. As I pick up my Bike, I look at the bridge and see something.

Two red eyes. Bular. The monster owning the eyes doesn't even glance at me. He's just staring at Basti, whos still crouching next to the stones, mesmerised by the amulet. "Jim, we should go", I whisper-shout at him someone's here". He doesn't hear me. "Bro!" I try again still nothing.

Crap, this is bad. He knows now who we are. Or at least, he knows how we look like and Bastis real name. I didn't plan for this. God dammit, can he go in the woods? If yes, we have a big problem_. _

"Basti!" he finally looks up "We need to go." "Yeah, we should or we´ll be late for school. Right?" he says, stands up and puts the amulet in his bag. "Yup, let's go. Wouldn't want to miss it"

As I get on my bike, I look back to the bridge. Bular´s gone.


End file.
